


Galeotto fu il magazzino

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Keith is a single father, Keith is a warehouseman, Lance is an employee, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), of a beautiful little lady
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Se non hai bisogno di me posso scendere a dare una mano a Keith. »« Certo, vai. Se arriverà altro da fare ti chiamerò. »Lance non se lo fece ripetere due volte e in un attimo era già fuori dalla stanza e giù dalle scale.Keith era l’addetto al magazzino dell’azienda, al quale si accedeva dal piano terra della palazzina degli uffici, ed era l’unico con il quale Lance si sentisse a proprio agio. Non aveva importanza che vivesse in mezzo alla polvere e che, se fosse stato altrove, Lance sarebbe scappato disgustato. Non importava nemmeno che non fosse un gran conversatore e la maggior parte dei discorsi con lui fossero praticamente dei monologhi. Ogni volta che Lance scendeva le scale ed entrava nell’ampio capannone, aveva l’impressione di tornare a respirare. Perché Keith lo ascoltava chiacchierare, non lo rimproverava e non lo faceva sentire l’ultima ruota del carro, lì solo perché aveva fatto pena a qualcuno e non perché fosse davvero utile.Questa storia partecipa al contest "Back to office" di Fanwriter.it





	Galeotto fu il magazzino

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Questa storia partecipa al contest "Back to office" di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/). Prompt: A è incentivato a finire prima le proprie scartoffie da quando la società ha assunto B, che lavora a un piano diverso. Ogni scusa è buona per raggiungerlo e fare per quattro, innocentissime chiacchiere. BONUS B è un magazziniere.   
> **Word count:** 4297

Cambiare lavoro era come tornare a scuola: bisognava ricominciare tutto da capo, imparare un sacco di cose nuove, conoscere nuovi compagni, trovare un nuovo equilibrio. Lance lo sapeva bene, avendo cambiato diversi lavori e scuole.  
Tornare al lavoro dopo le vacanze estive, invece, era tutt'altro discorso, specialmente se si era freschi di assunzione e suddette vacanze erano durate giusto un paio di settimane: a malapena rilassanti, ma più che sufficienti dimenticare ogni nuova procedura appresa fino a quel momento.  
Lance crollò con la testa sulla scrivania, mancando di un soffio la tastiera.  
Non c'era niente da fare, nonostante avesse sempre sottomano gli appunti presi nelle settimane precedenti, non c'era modo di riuscire a compilare un intero documento correttamente: o dimenticava il numero d'ordine, o non inseriva il nome del cliente, o sbagliava il codice del prodotto. Puntualmente c'era qualcosa che non andava e, ad aggravare la situazione, c'era l'impressione che la segretaria che gli avevano affiancato per la formazione, potesse averne abbastanza di lui de un momento all'altro.  
Katie o Pidge, come la chiamavano i colleghi, non aveva mai alzato la voce con lui, non con l'intento di rimproverarlo almeno, eppure aveva la netta impressione che lo considerasse una palla al piede. Era stato assunto per aiutarla ma lei era una scheggia nel suo lavoro, digitava sulla tastiera a velocità supersonica, faceva schizzare il mouse da un parte all’altra dello schermo senza che neanche si vedesse il cursore, era un asso e non sembrava avere nessun bisogno di qualcuno; men che meno qualcuno che la rallentasse con continue incertezze e domande.  
« Lance. Hai dimenticato di nuovo il numero d’ordine nell’intestazione della fattura. » sentì dire alla sua sinistra, mentre un foglio gli veniva allungato. « Sistemala e ristampala. »  
« Ah! Sì, scusami! Lo faccio subito! »  
Pidge tornò a sedersi al suo posto con un sospiro annoiato e Lance si sentì un incapace per l’ennesima volta.  
Accanto alla sua mano, il telefono prese a squillare ripetutamente e la ragazza si voltò verso di lui in chiara attesa che rispondesse.  
Anche quello era un problema. La gestione del centralino, che era sempre stata compito di Pidge, ora era passata a lui per alleggerirle il lavoro, ma non si stava rivelando una buona idea: Lance ancora non conosceva bene i ruoli dei vari membri dell’azienda e i numeri degli interni, quindi passare una telefonata era un’avventura che spesso terminava con la linea che cadeva drammaticamente, qualche pessima figura da parte sua e le conseguenti scuse del collega di turno.  
Riagganciata la telefonata con un sospiro di sollievo, neanche fosse scampato a un pericolo mortale, Lance avviò la stampa e andò a recuperare il documento.  
Quando glielo porse, Pidge annuì e accennò un sorriso.  
« Così è perfetto. » disse. « Per ora non ho altro da passarti. »  
Lance annuì speranzoso.  
« Se non hai bisogno di me posso scendere a dare una mano a Keith. »  
« Certo, vai. Se arriverà altro da fare ti chiamerò. »  
Lance non se lo fece ripetere due volte e in un attimo era già fuori dalla stanza e giù dalle scale.  
Keith era l’addetto al magazzino dell’azienda, al quale si accedeva dal piano terra della palazzina degli uffici, ed era l’unico con il quale Lance si sentisse a proprio agio. Non aveva importanza che vivesse in mezzo alla polvere e che, se fosse stato altrove, Lance sarebbe scappato disgustato. Non importava nemmeno che non fosse un gran conversatore e la maggior parte dei discorsi con lui fossero praticamente dei monologhi. Ogni volta che Lance scendeva le scale ed entrava nell’ampio capannone, aveva l’impressione di tornare a respirare. Perché Keith lo ascoltava chiacchierare, non lo rimproverava e non lo faceva sentire l’ultima ruota del carro, lì solo perché aveva fatto pena a qualcuno e non perché fosse davvero utile.  
Inoltre Keith lo incuriosiva: era senza dubbio un bel ragazzo, ma sorrideva molto raramente ed era quasi sempre da solo. Non saliva quasi mai in ufficio, se non per consegnare qualche scheda di lavorazione della merce, e anche in quel caso si limitava a lasciarla sulla scrivania del collega interessato. Non l’aveva mai visto fermarsi a parlare con qualcuno.  
Una volta aveva provato a chiedere informazioni a Pidge, ma lei aveva alzato le spalle con noncuranza.  
« Keith è un tipo riservato, se ne sta sempre sulle sue. » erano state le sue parole, quindi aveva deciso che se voleva conoscerlo doveva fare da sé.  
Si era dunque trovato a sgattaiolare in magazzino ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione e anche quella non faceva eccezione.  
« Ehilà, Keith! Di sopra ho finito tutto quello che potevo fare quindi ho pensato di fare un salto a vedere come te la passavi. » esclamò allegramente, facendo il suo ingresso nel capannone. « Posso aiutarti in qualche modo? »  
Il giovane, che si trovava sul fondo dell’ampio locale, chino su un tavolo da lavoro, alzò appena la testa e fece un cenno di assenso nella sua direzione.  
Come al solito indossava una vecchia maglietta scolorita di una qualche band metal sconosciuta e un paio di jeans malconci. I capelli corvini, troppo lunghi, erano raccolti alla meglio in un codino.  
A una prima occhiata sembrava l’emblema della trasandatezza, ma Lance lo trovava affascinante anche per quello.  
« Ci sono questi tre scatoloni da chiudere e quella cassa laggiù da imballare. » disse Keith indicando i tre colli ai piedi del tavolo e quello più voluminoso più lontano.  
Quest’ultimo era una cassa di legno lunga almeno un paio di metri e alta la metà.  
Lance ridacchiò.  
« Beh, posso chiamare qualcuno dal piano di sopra per aiutarci con quella. Ci vorranno almeno quattro persone per sollevarla e legare le regge. »  
« Sciocchezze. »  
Keith mimò il gesto di scacciare una mosca e proseguì quello che stava facendo.  
Lance si armò di forbici, nastro adesivo con il marchio aziendale e si mise al lavoro sui tre scatoloni dal peso più umano.  
Mentre lavorava ovviamente non poteva fare a meno di chiacchierare, sia per riempire il silenzio di Keith, sia per sfogare un po’ le proprie frustrazioni.  
« … Quindi ho passato la telefonata a Lotor, ma da quel cordless si sente malissimo e non avevo capito il nome del cliente. E Lotor se l’è presa con me perché la merce per quel tizio non è ancora stata consegnata e aveva detto di non passarglielo perché non aveva voglia di sentirlo lamentarsi. Ho fatto l’ennesima figura da stupido. Allura ha detto che non me la devo prendere, che ci vuole pazienza e piano piano imparerò tutto, ma io mi sento un incapace mangiastipendio. Ci sono dei momenti in cui vorrei passare l’intera giornata qui con te. »  
Non appena si rese conto di quanto appena confessato, Lance abbassò lo sguardo e si finse impegnatissimo a fissare il secondo giro di nastro adesivo allo scatolone, sperando che Keith non badasse troppo alle ultime parole.  
Il giovane magazziniere rispose in tono tranquillo, ma con l’ombra di un sorriso nella voce.  
« Allura ha ragione, non dovresti preoccuparti troppo di quello che dice Lotor, lui è diplomatico solo all’esterno. Ci vuole del tempo per imparare un lavoro, specialmente quando si entra come nuovo elemento di una squadra già formata. Non stai mangiando lo stipendio, stai lavorando come tutti noi con la metà delle conoscenze, è una prova di coraggio niente male. »  
Senza aspettare una risposta, si avviò verso la cassa con il rotolo della reggia in mano.  
« E, per quel che mi riguarda, puoi stare qui quanto ti pare se la polvere non ti da fastidio. »  
Lance rimase senza parole a quella risposta, per nulla abituato alle lodi. Restò imbambolato a fissarlo per un lungo istante, prima di rendersi conto che l’altro stava sollevando la cassa di legno con un braccio solo per far passare al di sotto la reggia.  
« Aspetta, ti aiuto! Quella roba peserà tantissimo! » esclamò, correndo avanti.  
« Non particolarmente, però mi faresti un favore se sigillassi la reggia con la sparapunti. Stai attento a non farti male. »  
Quanto terminarono di imballare la cassa, Lance alzò sul collega uno sguardo sinceramente ammirato.  
« Wow. Non pensavo che saresti davvero riuscito a sollevarla da solo. Sei forte! »  
Keith scrollò le spalle.  
« Non era poi così pensante. »  
« Di certo pesava più di me! »  
Lance si morse la lingua nel momento in cui vide Keith alzare un sopracciglio.  
L’altro non disse una parola, si avvicinò in un paio di passi, gli piazzò le mani sui fianchi e lo sollevò come se fosse fatto d’aria.  
Lo strillo che ne seguì si sentì, probabilmente, fino ai piani superiori.  
Keith lo rimise a terra senza battere ciglio e sentenziò con la consueta aria imperturbabile: « Non sono io a essere forte, sei tu che non mangi abbastanza. »  
Quelle parole fecero arrossire Lance come un pomodoro, al punto che non riuscì più a guardare in faccia il collega per il resto del turno.  
  
Per Keith la presenza di Lance era diventa un’abitudine molto più semplicemente di quanto pensasse. Di solito apprezzava il suo lavoro perché gli permetteva di trascorrere lunghe ore in solitudine nel magazzino silenzioso, lontano dal caos degli uffici e del telefono che squillava in continuazione. Poteva godersi la pace, non essere costretto a parlare con nessuno, ascoltare la musica che voleva se la tranquillità si faceva opprimente.  
Aveva sempre considerato ogni visita dai piani superiori come una sorta di invasione della sua privacy e non vedeva l’ora che se ne andassero. Aveva avuto lo stesso istinto con Lance la prima volta che lo aveva visto, eppure, a fine turno, si era trovato a rammaricarsi che quel piacevole incontro si fosse già concluso.  
La compagnia del nuovo collega non lo disturbava, nonostante fosse tutt’altro che silenzioso, e si era ritrovato a pensare che le sue chiacchiere fossero un sottofondo migliore della musica  
Con il passare delle settimane aveva scoperto che Lance era l’ultimo di cinque figli: aveva due sorelle, Veronica e Rachel, e due fratelli, Marco e Luis. Aveva anche due nipotini, Nadia e Sylvio. Era originario di Cuba e tutta la famiglia si era trasferita tempo prima per via del lavoro del padre; in patria avevano lasciato i nonni, che Lance vedeva molto raramente ma a cui era affezionatissimo. Era una famiglia allargata, piena di vita e di allegria. Ogni giorno era fonte di nuovi racconti e Keith si ritrovò presto a invidiare il calore e l’affetto in cui l’altro era cresciuto.  
Incredibilmente, per uno come lui che non era certo il tipo da discorsi, aveva iniziato a cercare qualcosa di sé da raccontare, per ricambiare la compagnia dell’altro. Gli argomenti non erano molti e oltre al lavoro aveva solo Kayla e Red. Red lo odiava come solo un gatto viziato sapeva fare e Kayla non era certo un argomento di cui chiacchierare. O meglio, Keith avrebbe voluto poterne parlare tranquillamente, ma aveva imparato sulla sua pelle che farlo non era una buona idea.  
Per questo rabbrividì quando si sentì porre una domanda inevitabile.  
« E tu cosa mi racconti? Hai fratelli? Com’è la tua famiglia? »  
Keith scosse la testa sforzandosi di mantenere un’espressione neutra.  
« Sono figlio unico e i miei genitori sono morti quando ero piccolo. »  
Si pentì all’istante di quel tono distaccato quando vide l’espressione addolorata di Lance.  
« Mi dispiace, non volevo essere indiscreto! Io… »  
« No, non preoccuparti, non è niente. Davvero. E comunque ho un gatto. »  
A quell’affermazione Lance rispose con un’espressione incerta.  
« Oh. Ehm… amo i gatti. Che razza è? »  
« È rosso e mi odia, altro non so dirti. » rispose Keith, pentendosi amaramente di essersi incastrato in quel discorso.  
A salvarlo giunse lo squillo del telefono. Lo afferrò come un’ancora di salvezza ma, se per un attimo aveva sperato nella provvidenziale chiamata di uno dei colleghi del piano superiore, sentì annodarsi lo stomaco quando lesse il nome sul display.  
Non lei. Non ora.  
Lance non doveva sapere della sua esistenza.  
« Scusami, è una chiamata, uh… privata. » si giustificò, allontanandosi di qualche passo per rispondere, prima di svoltare l’angolo di uno scaffale.  
Lance sorrise e gesticolò per dire di non preoccuparsi ma, quando chiuse la telefonata, Keith non lo trovò ad attenderlo.  
  
« Maaaaaa⁓ per caso Keith ha una fidanzata? »  
Lance non era riuscito a impedirsi di porre quella domanda a Pidge la mattina dopo.  
Quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio e tutto per colpa di una piccola, sciocca parola che aveva sentito pronunciare da Keith prima di lasciare il magazzino.  
Avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito, invece aveva atteso quei secondi di troppo e da dietro l’angolo gli era giunta la voce di Keith, in un tono più basso e gentile del solito.  
« Ciao, tesoro. »  
Lance non aveva atteso oltre, era letteralmente corso fuori dal locale.  
Era stata una stupidaggine, si era ripetuto per le ore successive. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto comportarsi come una persona civile, aspettare che Keith finisse di parlare e fargli qualche domanda apparentemente casuale. Chiunque avrebbe reagito in quel modo. Chiunque ma non Lance, che un attimo prima si stava dispiacendo per il fatto che Keith fosse apparentemente solo al mondo tranne che per la compagnia del gatto. Ma quello dall’altro capo del telefono non era certo il felino in questione e Lance si era sentito preso in giro.  
« È una situazione complicata. Non sta a me parlarne. » rispose Pidge aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso e continuando a digitare sulla tastiera senza nemmeno alzare la testa.  
« Però, se dici così, significa che qualcuno c’è. » insisté Lance.  
Pidge smise di ticchettare e si voltò finalmente nella sua direzione.  
« Se ci tieni così tanto a saperlo, dovresti chiederlo a lui. Non tocca a me parlare delle faccende private di un collega. A parte ciò… »  
Il suo sguardo si fece più acuto e le labbra si piegarono in un sorrisetto.  
« … Perché t’interessa tanto? Lancey Lance si è preso una cotta? »  
« Cosa?! No! Certo che n… »  
L’espressione palesemente scettica della collega lo costrinse a raddrizzare il tiro.  
« … Si… ehm… vede molto? »  
« Solo un cieco non si sarebbe accorto di come lo guardi. » commentò Pidge, imperturbabile.  
Lance affondò il volto arrossato tra le mani e decise che avrebbe smesso di rendersi ridicolo con le sue fughe dall’ufficio. Se Pidge l’aveva capito, di certo anche Keith ci era arrivato e continuare a cercare scuse per vederlo, quando ormai sapeva che aveva una fidanzata, era abbastanza patetico.  
Peccato, si disse Lance con un sospiro, tornando al proprio lavoro, Keith era davvero il suo tipo: riservato ma sempre gentile e con un sorriso tanto raro quanto prezioso, che si manifestava nei momenti più inaspettati. Ad esempio mentre si dirigeva verso la sua moto parcheggiata fuori dai cancelli dell’azienda.  
Chissà come sarebbe stato correre su quella moto abbracciato a lui, sentire il vento nei capelli, poterlo stringere con la scusa di avere paura della velocità…  
Lance scosse la testa: di certo il posto sulla moto di Keith era riservato a “Tesoro”, quindi era inutile fantasticarci.  
Doveva metterci una pietra sopra e basta, anche se Keith gli piaceva moltissimo.  
Anche se la sola idea gli spezzava il cuore.  
Da quel giorno Lance smise di cercare ogni scusa possibile per scendere in magazzino, di finire al più presto le scartoffie che gli venivano affidate e di cercare spunti di conversazione simpatici. Si limitò a fare semplicemente il suo lavoro, nella speranza che, con il tempo, quella sbandata si affievolisse e scomparisse da sé.  
Purtroppo l’intento si rivelò arduo perché sembrava che in quei giorni Keith fosse impegnatissimo in ufficio: passava spesso del tempo alla sua scrivania, dalla parte opposta dell’open space, oppure saliva a lasciare schede di lavorazione e documenti di trasporto agli altri impiegati.  
Lance faceva di tutto per essere indifferente, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di seguirlo con lo sguardo, abbassando subito gli occhi sulla tastiera se solo accennava a voltarsi nella sua direzione.  
Anche quando Keith passava accanto al suo tavolo accennando un saluto e l’istinto era quello di rispondere con entusiasmo, si sforzava di fingersi immerso nel lavoro e a malapena rispondeva.  
Quella strana e penosa situazione proseguì fino al lunedì successivo quando, mezz’ora prima della fine del turno, Keith si presentò da lui con dei fogli in mano.  
« Ho bisogno dei documenti di trasporto per questa merce. » disse, come se nulla fosse.  
Lance sussultò e subito si voltò verso la scrivania di Pidge, scoprendola vuota.  
« Ah… Pidge arriva subito, sarà in bagno. » tentò di sviare.  
« Sono urgenti, falli tu, per favore. » insisté Keith.  
Lance si morse un  labbro, indeciso: certo, avrebbe potuto prepararli lui, ma se poi avesse sbagliato? Se avesse accidentalmente dimenticato dei dati e questo avesse creato problemi alla spedizione?  
« Te li controllo io, non preoccuparti. » aggiunse Keith, evidentemente conscio dei suoi dubbi. « In ogni caso te la stai cavando bene per essere qui da così poco tempo. Hai imparato un sacco di cose. »  
Rassicurato da quelle parole, Lance iniziò a compilare i documenti, fiducioso del fatto che Keith stesse controllando che fosse tutto in ordine, e in capo a cinque minuti furono pronti e stampati.  
« Avrei anche bisogno che scendessi un attimo. » chiese ancora Keith, quando glieli consegnò.  
Lance tentennò: non era più sceso in magazzino da quando si era ripromesso di mettere una pietra sopra ai propri sentimenti per Keith, ma se il collega aveva bisogno di un aiuto nel lavoro rifiutarsi sarebbe stato infantile e poco professionale. Quindi si ritrovò ad annuire.  
Una volta al piano inferiore, si aspettava di dover spostare scatoloni o imballare merce, invece Keith si appoggiò al piano di lavoro e iniziò a tormentarsi le mani con aria indecisa.  
« Scusami se ti ho chiesto di venire qui ma non mi sembrava il caso di parlare in mezzo all’ufficio… » iniziò. « Il fatto è che… insomma, mi chiedevo perché avessi smesso di parlarmi, di venire quaggiù a fare due chiacchiere, così ho chiesto a Pidge e… »  
« Hai chiesto a Pidge?! » esclamò Lance, allarmato.  
Oh, no! Oh, no no no!  
« Sì e mi ha detto che le hai fatto delle domande. Ecco, credo che ci sia stato un fraintendimento… »  
A quelle parole Lance desiderò che la terra si spalancasse sotto i suoi piedi e lo inghiottisse all’istante.  
« No-no-no! Aspetta! » esclamò, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, al limite dell’imbarazzo e del disagio. « Mi dispiace! Davvero, per qualunque cosa abbia fatto che possa averti offeso o infastidito, ti chiedo scusa! Non immaginavo… cioè, non sapevo cosa immaginavo! Avrei dovuto pensare che avessi una fidanzata! Uno come te, voglio dire… cioè, non che intenda...! Scusami, sono un disastro, non mi vedrai più, te lo prometto! »  
Si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi, mortificato, umiliato e sentendosi il peggior idiota della terra. Era ovvio che Keith si fosse sentito a disagio per il suo stupido flirtare.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto la porta che conduceva al piano superiore, quando si sentì afferrare per un polso e strattonare indietro.  
« Aspetta! »  
La voce di Keith lo fece bloccare sul posto.  
« Non ho mai detto di non volerti più vedere. Ho detto che hai frainteso, ma non mi hai lasciato spiegare cosa. Io non ho una fidanzata. »  
Lance lo squadrò da capo a piedi, scettico.  
« Non devi giustificarti per farmi stare meglio. Mi passerà. »  
Keith si rabbuiò e, invece di mollare la presa sul suo polso, la strinse e prese a trascinarlo all’esterno.  
« Timbra, è finito il turno. » disse. « Poi vieni con me, voglio farti conoscere una persona. »  
Lance sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena: non aveva nessuna voglia di conoscere la ragazza di Keith, si sarebbe sentito ancora più stupido di quanto si sentiva ora.  
Si sforzò di pensare a una scusa plausibile per non seguirlo ma, quando lo vide dirigersi verso la moto parcheggiata poco distante, ogni idea si azzerò.  
« Con… quella? »  
Keith fraintese completamente il suo tono incerto e lo rassicurò sul fatto che avrebbe guidato con prudenza, anche se iniziavano a essere in ritardo e dovevano sbrigarsi.  
Rassegnatosi all’imminente figuraccia e deciso a godersi quel viaggio in moto come definitivo addio al suo piccolo sogno, Lance salì a bordo e fece in modo di non stringersi troppo a lui. In fondo aveva ancora un briciolo di dignità. Forse.  
Dignità che sentì andare in frantumi quando frenarono davanti a quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una scuola.  
Lance era confuso e le peggiori ipotesi possibili iniziarono ad affacciarsi alla sua mente: forse quello che Keith stava cercando di fare era mostrarsi il più crudele possibile, sbattendogli in faccia una verità che gli avrebbe fatto passare all’istante ogni voglia di provarci con lui. Non che Lance ne avesse ancora intenzione…  
Dopo alcuni minuti un gruppetto di bambine con piccoli zaini in spalla iniziò a uscire e Lance intuì che si trattava delle allieve di un corso di danza o qualcosa del genere.  
Quando, nell’allegro cicaleccio che ne accompagnava il passaggio, una voce risuonò entusiasta nella loro direzione, si sentì gelare.  
« Papà! »  
« Ciao, tesoro! »  
Una bambina corse nella loro direzione e Keith la sollevò di slancio prendendola per la vita.  
« Papà, sai! Oggi finalmente sono riuscita a fare la spaccata! »  
« Sei stata bravissima, amore mio! »  
Era adorabile e gli somigliava tantissimo nella carnagione chiara e nelle due trecce corvine che le ondeggiavano sulla schiena.  
Vedere Keith che l’abbracciava provocò a Lance un nodo allo stomaco e gli fece pizzicare gli occhi.  
« Ok, messaggio ricevuto. » mormorò tra sé, affranto. « Siete bellissimi, ma non era necessario portarmi qui. Sarebbe bastato dirmelo. »  
« Cosa? No! » esclamò Keith, voltandosi e rimettendo a terra la bambina. « Lance, no. Volevo che la conoscessi perché non ci fossero fraintendimenti tra di noi, ma non in quel senso. »  
Sospirò frustrato davanti all’espressione confusa che suscitò.  
« Facciamo le cose per bene. Lance, lei è Kayla, ha sei anni ed è mia figlia. Kayla, lui è Lance, un amico di papà. »  
La bambina sorrise, lo stesso sorriso di Keith, e gli tese la manina.  
« Piacere, signor Lance. » disse educatamente.  
Sempre più confuso, Lance ricambiò il gesto, stringendole la mano.  
« Io e sua madre non stiamo insieme. » spiegò Keith. « È una storia lunga e complicata che si è risolta con una separazione consensuale. Kayla è… avrebbe dovuto essere… insomma, nelle intenzioni di Acxa era il modo per convincermi a restare. Non ha funzionato, ma resta comunque la persona più importante della mia vita. »  
Mentre parlava si avviò a piedi, mentre la bambina li precedeva di alcuni passi per camminare con le amichette del corso. Casa sua, spiegò, non era molto distante e sarebbe tornato a recuperare la moto più tardi.  
« Perché non mi hai detto subito che avevi una figlia, se non sei sposato? » domandò Lance.  
« Perché di solito le persone che ne vengono a conoscenza si allontanano, pensano che sia una responsabilità troppo grossa e che avere una storia con un padre single non valga la pena. »  
Lo disse con un vago rossore sulle guance e lo sguardo basso, imbarazzato.  
« Come sarebbe una responsabilità?! Che sciocchezza! È una bambina bellissima ed educata, sarebbe solo un piacere passare del tempo con lei e… Aspetta! »  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi.  
« Hai pensato che volessi avere una storia con te? »  
« Forse… In realtà _io_ vorrei avere una storia con te. »  
Lance arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, incredulo.  
« Co… sa… ? »  
Era davvero troppo assurdo: aveva fatto le peggiori ipotesi, immaginato che Keith arrivasse a disprezzarlo per i suoi pensieri e ora…  
« Il fatto è che tu… beh… mi piaci tantissimo e quando Pidge mi ha detto che non venivi più a trovarmi perché pensavi che avessi una fidanzata, mentre era Kayla al telefono quella volta, ho pensato che mi stavo rovinando con le mie mani a tenertelo nascosto. Pidge mi ha consigliato di fidarmi di te, diceva che avresti capito e credo abbia ragione. »  
Le spiegazioni di Keith giunsero in un tono basso, quasi sussurrato, accompagnate da un soffuso rossore che incantò Lance.  
A malapena si accorse che erano giunti davanti all’ultimo palazzo della via.  
« Papà, il signor Lance si ferma a cena? » chiese Kayla, dopo aver salutato le amichette.  
Keith le allungò un mazzo di chiavi, mentre si voltava verso Lance con una leggera esitazione.  
« Ehm… veramente… non vorrei disturbare. »  
« Non disturbi, siamo solo Kayla ed io e a me fa piacere. »  
« Allora d’accordo. Grazie dell’invito. »  
Kayla saltellò contenta e prese le chiavi dalle mani del padre.  
« Vado a preparare la tavola! » esclamò, salendo di corsa le scale.  
Lance rimase a guardarla intenerito: lei e Keith insieme erano quanto di più dolce avesse mai visto e, per un attimo, immaginò sé stesso seduto su un divano davanti alla tv mentre li abbracciava entrambi. Era un pensiero innocente, una scena tenera che s’impresse nella sua mente e gli fece provare un desiderio struggente.  
Keith probabilmente se ne accorse, perché gli sfiorò la mano. Lance rispose intrecciando le loro dita e facendolo sorridere.  
« Te lo chiedo ufficialmente: te la sentiresti di provare a fare parte di questa strana famiglia? »  
Lance annuì, chinandosi appena in avanti per far incontrare le loro labbra.  
« Non serve chiederlo. » mormorò, staccandosi dal primo bacio leggero per coinvolgerlo poi in uno più appassionato. « Lo desidero dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, in quel magazzino coperto di polvere! »

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
